


wrap me in your hands

by m8rcs



Category: NCT
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Sick Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m8rcs/pseuds/m8rcs
Summary: just markhyuck being an adorable boyfriends
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	wrap me in your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelastgirlonearth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastgirlonearth/gifts), [markzone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markzone/gifts).



> a fic for my best friends! today is their birthdays i hope they will celebrate it with a lot of love! guys this is special for you, don't cry hihiks

Lee Donghyuck and he met 4 years ago when Mark was running late for his first class of the first semester and Donghyuck just walked silently while staring at the book and the way at the same time. At the corner of the hallways, Mark accidentally trips on his shoes making his body fall helplessly to the floor. Groaning loudly, he then looks to see if anyone sees it and turns red once he sees Donghyuck standing 10 feet away from him, gaping at the sight of him. Mark quickly gathers all his books and stuff, when Donghyuck holds out his hand to help Mark. He gladly took his hand and fixed his shirt embarrassed at what just happened. 

"Thank you" He mutters, smiling a little bit and shocked once Donghyuck returns his smile with a beautiful grin. Now he's close to him, he can finally see the beautiful moles scattering over the boy's face, admiring how it's perfectly placed on his face. Realising that Mark has been staring at his face, Donghyuck shyly coughs to get his attention back and adores how easy Mark's face can turn into deep crimson red. 

Donghyuck was about to say something when Mark noticed the time from his watch. How late he is that day is terrifying, he is late by 20 minutes now and he realised he's doomed. Saying a 'thank you' once again, Mark quickly runs to his class without looking back to Donghyuck, praying in his heart that his professor wouldn't turn into a monster once she realised that Mark is late. 

Shooking his head amusedly, Donghyuck then feels sad once he notices they didn't even exchange their names. Groaning and pulling out his hair, he chants a stupid over and over again for not asking while he has a chance to do so. Disappointed at that, he then walks away, finding his friends hoping that they would know Mark somewhere but none of them knows the identity of the said boy. 

They once again met when Donghyuck was appreciating his hot chocolate and cookies while waiting for Jaemin to come. His friend agreed to hang out today because he's just finished with his trial, making him busy and unavailable every time Donghyuck asks for them to hang out. Not wanting to disappoint him again, Jaemin instantly says yes without thinking twice. 

Stirring his drink, Donghyuck turns around to appreciate the decor of the cafe when his eyes catch sight of someone that he's been trying to search for a week. There he is, a shy and cute boy he met at hallways, the one that makes Donghyuck heart beating faster after a long time. He knows that he's not supposed to waste his chance again when he gets up from his table and walks directly to the certain boy. Coughing a little to catch his attention. The boy's eyes widened at the sight of Donghyuck and grinned once he recognised him. 

"Hello" Donghyuck greets cheerily, cutely waving his hand to him. Mark greets him back with a cheerful voice, getting up from his seat and holding out his hand for a handshake. Hyuck who realised it too late, quickly shaking Mark's hand leaving the situation very embarrassing and awkward. A scream of Hyuck's name can be heard through the small cafe. Unsurprisingly the voice is owned by his own best friend who bowed down to other customers for accidentally raising his voice. 

"Omg-- I thought you've gone home. I asked the staff and they said you're standing here so I-" Jaemin stops, looking at Mark and his eyes widen at the sight of the boy. "Mark Lee? OMG Mark Lee, you're here?" Jaemin says excitedly, jumping up and down while Donghyuck just confused. He remembers asking for Mark's name before to his best friends but none of them knows him. So how did Jaemin know him? 

"Mark" Donghyuck mutters silently, finally knowing the mystery boy's name without having to call him a cute boy again. Scratch that even with knowing his name, Donghyuck will surely call him cute anytime he wants. "You said you didn't know him?" Hyuck asks. "Who?" Jaemin asks, confused and then a realisation hits him. "Ah, you mean the cute boy you met in the hallway?" He replies, making the boys in front of him turn into deep crimson red. Only God knows how much he curses at Jaemin at that moment for revealing the nickname he gave to Mark. 

After the whole meeting in the cafe, Donghyuck and Mark would spend their time together. Either going out to certain places, doing more adventures together or would just simply watch movies together and have cuddling sessions. Jaemin would constantly whine at how Donghyuck barely spent time with him recently and he ends up setting a blind date for him, with no other than a gentleman Jeno. They met once before thanks to Mark who happens to be in Jaemin's piano class. The latter introduced both of them to each other and at the way they instantly clicked, Mark thinks it'll be a great idea to set them up for dates. Soon enough, both of them announced their relationship leaving Mark and Donghyuck speechless with the news. 

After months with no label, Mark gathers up some courage and finally asks Donghyuck out during their date, making the boy cry in the middle of an amusement park and he even panics when the latter won't stop pouring out his tears. At first, he's kind of afraid that he will get rejected after the confession and might read the whole signal in a wrong way, but after a few words coming from Jeno and Jaemin, he finally did it. 

Mark feels grateful to have them inside his life because his life seems better and complete once Donghyuck enters the picture. 

\--

"I will send the topic that you and groupmates will do by email. All I want is for you guys to understand the main topic and be able to explain every detail under the topic given. Your marks will be counted during the presentation and contribution of you inside the class. That's all for today, class dismissed" A petite looking woman announces while holding a microphone, shutting down her computer and rearranging her books on the table. 

All the students reply with an agreement and they start packing as soon as they hear a dismissal. Mark quickly puts in his notebooks and stationery in his backpack and zip it next. He then put one of the straps of the bag on his left shoulder and got ready to get up from his seat when one of his best friends called his name making him stop his actions. Mark then proceeded to look at his best friend. 

Lee Jeno, his childhood friend who he has known since they were in diapers. His mom and Mark's parents were pretty good friends when they were young until now. It's affecting his childhood and adulthood in a good way considering how loyal and kind Jeno is. Jeno is known to be a smart student and he always helps Mark whenever he is struggling with certain topics because he participated in soccer. 

"What's wrong, Jeno," Mark asks, raising his eyebrow at the latter. Jeno smiles, letting his eyes turn into a crescent moon. "Nothing, why are you looking as if you need to catch a bus?" He then hands out a small colourful tiffin carrier to Mark. "My mom's cooking. She came around this morning and told me to bring one for you and Donghyuck to eat" Mark then proceeded to nod and thank him and relay a message to Jeno's mom.

"Thank you, it means so much to me," Mark says gratefully, he's out of idea what to buy for lunch so he's glad that Jeno's mom sent him food. He is also sick of eating fast food recently, considering how his boyfriend is not feeling well at the moment. His boyfriend caught fever three days ago, making him go pale and tired to even move. Mark forces him to stay at home and skip his classes for a week. 

He hardly ever gets sick but once he does, it'll eventually drain all the energy from his body and sometimes he can't even walk to the bathroom without Mark's help. That's why Mark wants to get out of his classes as fast as he can so he could watch his boyfriend and maybe send some food and medicine for him to eat. If he needs to stay at his college to help people or practice, he would call Jaemin or Jeno over to watch over him but his boyfriend is always snitched if he wasn't there. He would lie by pretending he eats something or has consumed medicines when he didn't even do it. Through all the facade and lies fed by him, only Mark knows instantly if he lied or not. 

Pushing open and closing the door as softly as he can so he won't interrupt his boyfriend who is probably sleeping, Mark walks silently and puts his belongings and the food from Jeno's mom on the living room table. Donghyuck and Mark are currently living in the medium-sized apartment, just by the two of them. Even though it might be boring living in that kind of apartment with that amount of people, they would always find something to do to prevent that. Mark feels glad that the energetic boy is his boyfriend or else he would die from living in a quiet place for too long. He's the one person who loves living in peaceful and no interruptions places but he would appreciate it if there are some noises inside the apartment instead of a sound of his feet hitting the cold floor. 

Upon hearing the front door closing, Donghyuck becomes aware of his boyfriend's steps inside the room and wants to get up from his state but is soon stopped by Mark's hand. "Just lay on the couch, baby," He says, caressing the latter's head and receiving a satisfied groan from him. "You must be tired of classes and then come home just to let me eat," Donghyuck mutters, sighing and frowning while drawing a circle on Mark's palm as a sign of comfort. Mark immediately shook his head, disagreeing with what was coming out from Hyuck's mouth. "I would never feel tired of taking care of an angel like you, darling" 

"You say that now, but once we're older, you'll hit me for keep getting sick" Mark nods in agreement, "Yes of course, because I want you to take care of yourself, baby. Don't be sick anymore because I miss going out for dates with you" Mark pouts, earning an adorable chuckle from the sick one who soon coughs from his dry throat. Mark quickly stands up and walks to the kitchen, bringing out a tall cup and filling it with water. He almost runs to his boyfriend and helps him drink some water to wet his throat and then goes up again to bring the food from Jeno's mom with an unused plate plus the spoon. 

Donghyuck's face turned confused once his eyes landed on the tiffin container. Not remembering to own any of that at all, his question was soon answered by Mark who had opened all the pots and filled the plate of various delicious food. "Open your mouth, baby" He softly coos, smiling when the spoonful of food goes inside the latter's mouth. It's a nice feeling to see someone that you love looks happy when you feed them or just do something simple to them, that's what Mark is feeling at that moment. He wants to see Donghyuck enjoys eating whatever he wants and do whatever he wants. Because after all, whatever makes Donghyuck happy will automatically lead to Mark's happiness as well. He loves the satisfaction of seeing a happy look on his pretty looking boyfriend's face. 

Once the food is finished with Mark and Donghyuck sharing it (while using different spoons, of course), Mark then proceeds to switch on the tv and puts it on the volume that Donghyuck will be able to bear and helps him to sit straight. The latter hugs Mark's waist, crossing their legs together and paints his neck with soft kisses that Mark loves so much. It's safe to say that they spent their time watching whatever shows aired on the television while cuddling together until both of them fell asleep. 

Climbing the stairs to his apartment, Donghyuck smiles at every person he saw, bowing cutely once his eyes landed on kids who were busy running and playing in the lobby. He is feeling better than past weeks, thanks to Mark for taking care of him very well despite being busy with his studies and part-time work, to Jaemin as well who has been switching shifts with Mark to watch over Donghyuck every time he doesn't have classes which surprisingly doesn't clash with Mark's schedules. 

Inserting the key inside the hole, he opens and closes the door softly, smiling upon seeing the pair of shoes belong to his boyfriend perfectly sitting on the racks. He puts his backpack on the floor and runs to his room, jumping on his sleeping boyfriend and snuggles his nose to Mark's neck, cooing when his sleepy boyfriend winces at the sudden weight on him. Upon seeing a familiar face, the frown soon turns into a soft smile, his hands wrapped around Donghyuck's waist. "You smell," Mark says teasingly with a husky voice that he loves. "Yeah but you still love me" Donghyuck mumbles to his neck and they spend the evening like that and gets up later to prepare dinner. 

"I miss your cooking so much" Mark moans once the food enters his mouth. It's true, it's been weeks since Mark tasted Donghyuck's cooking. Sometimes he would order some take outs or fast foods for both of them or either Jaemin or Jeno's moms sent them some food. It's not complete without a handmade from Donghyuck. Smiling warmly at the precious sight in front of him, Donghyuck sits on one of the chairs at the opposite of Mark who is busy stuffing everything in his mouth. He swears that he would always cook something for Mark just to see his reactions like this. Mark is the person who always encourages him for every little thing he wants to do. At first, Donghyuck is not a great cook, he barely knows some ingredients, but with the help of Mark who would call his mom to teach Donghyuck every dish she knew, Donghyuck soon was able to cook his favourite food. All the patience and love of Mark is what keeps him improving. If anyone, he is the one that should be thankful to have someone as angelic and kind as Mark Lee. He's the luckiest person ever, he believes that. 

"So you're planning to buy a promise ring for him?" Jeno asks, putting a spoon of cookies and chips ice cream inside of his mouth, softly moans once the ice cream melts on his tongue. Mark nods with the biggest grin painted on his face, looking like a puppy in love. It's an adorable sight, even to Jeno, he would admit that. Among the both of them, people always thought that Mark is younger due to his cute antics and appearances while everyone thought Jeno is an older brother since they coincidently shared the same surname. "Do you even measure his finger?" Seeing how Mark reacts, he instantly knew that Mark indeed didn't measure Donghyuck's finger. Shaking his head, Jeno sighs, pulling out his phone and texting and tapping the phone aggressively that Mark thought could break the phone screen. 

"Who are you texting?" Mark interrogates, trying to peek at the screen but Jeno quickly shut off his phone and smirks. "Jaemin. He would help us to measure Donghyuck's finger and will send the sizes to me" His words lighten up Mark's face who tightly hugs Jeno as a way to show his gratitude. "No problem, that's what best friends would do" Jeno mutters, hugging the latter back. 

It's such a peaceful evening for Donghyuck when suddenly his phone starts ringing without stopping. He has been sitting on the couch and enjoying the drama that he has planned to binge-watch while Mark is busy with his classes. Fortunately, he doesn't have any classes today because his professor decided to cancel their classes, leaving him pretty available this week. At first, he ignored all the pings coming from his phone but later on, he decided to pick up the incoming phone call, not before pausing his drama. A bitter frown turns to a beautiful smile once he sees "Angel" written on the phone screen indicating that the call is coming from his boyfriend. 

"Hello? Baby, you finished with your class?" A pretty busy and loud noise came from Mark's background is enough evidence to his question. Muffles could be heard at how Mark apologised to someone who he accidentally bumps into. "Yeah, I've finished all the classes. What are you doing now?" 

"Just binge-watching all the episodes that I wasn't able to watch when I was sick. Pretty boring because you're not here" Donghyuck pouts, knowing that Mark could hear the pout coming from his voice. Mark awed at that, and told Donghyuck he will be back as soon as possible but he needs to take something from Jeno first which Donghyuck didn't think much into. He thought it's probably just some notebooks or something related to their assignments. Hanging up the call after throwing 'I love you', Donghyuck turns his head and concentrates on the drama again while waiting for his sweetheart. 

"Thank you, bro, for helping me," Mark says, tapping Jeno's shoulder and smiles at Jaemin who is standing next to Jeno. Opening the box of the ring, he's pretty satisfied at how the ring turns out to be. With the help of Jaemin who comes from designing majors, he would be able to design an elegant ring for a gorgeous man that he loves. "Be careful, Mark" The couple shouts, waving him with a cheerful expression. Mark nods knowingly and walks to his car to go home or specifically his home is rather someone. 

When he enters his apartment, he sees his boyfriend is peacefully sleeping on the couch while the television is still playing in the background. He shook his head, entertained at the sight of his sleepy boyfriend. He walks to the couch and crouches down in front of him, hand caressing Donghyuck's cheeks and leaning down to kiss his pouty lips. A sight of sleeping Donghyuck is his most favourite sight ever, to be honest just Donghyuck's face is his favourite sight ever. He combed the latter's hair with his hand and grinned when he was finally able to gain reactions from Donghyuck. 

"Ah, you're home," Donghyuck says, getting up from his position and pulling Mark up to sit next to him. He then soon climbs to Mark's lap and immediately showers him with kisses here and there. "I miss you" He mumbles through the kisses and Mark smiles softly, pecking his lips once Donghyuck stops. "It's just a few hours" The latter whines, "So long" 

"I have something for you, come on" Donghyuck looks up, his eyelashes hitting his cheeks making it hard for Mark to hold himself so once again he closes the distance between them and connects their lips. The kiss is pretty sweet and genuine, it is always soft when it's coming from Mark just as what he likes. 

"What do you have for me?" Mark struggles to pull out the box from his bag because Donghyuck is still on his lap. He hides it from Haechan's view, not wanting to spoil more about the surprise. The boy on his lap tries to peek what's behind him but Mark is sneaky when it's come to it. He giggles once Hyuck whines from not being able to see it and shocked when Mark shows what he's been hiding from behind his back. 

A cute ring box decorated with a small ribbon with his favourite colour. Upon seeing the item, Donghyuck swears that his eyes instantly filled with tears. There are no words that could explain how happy and excited he is that moment. One tear falling on his cheek is enough to turn Mark into a whole mess. The latter quickly put the ring on the table and held Donghyuck's hands, who now turned into a sobbing mess. 

"Baby? Don't cry" He mumbles softly, wipes all the tears away, cupping Haechan's face and softly kissing his cheeks. "I know this is too soon and we are both still students who are struggling with classes and stuff, but baby this is like our promise ring. A promise that we would stick by each other's side, dealing with all the problems together no matter what happens. I'm not good with words, I rarely express my feelings like how you did, but please know that I'm in love with you too much till I'm ready to go to another level with you. 

But now, it's still early so I want to promise that I will always be here waiting for both of us to graduate and gain a stable job after that. You've been a great and amazing boyfriend I could ask for. I could never imagine how mess I'm gonna be if you're not here, helping me go through all the struggles. I'm so lucky to have you, sunshine who always made my day. You made me smile even when I was not in a good state, caressing me with so many loves till I swear I could get diabetes from all the sweetness" At that Donghyuck chuckles. 

"When you were sick, I was so miserable. I want to take care of you before, now and in the future. I would want to raise kids with you and teach them various things so they could rebel against you like how you rebelled against me" Mark continues and laughs at his last part, genuinely thinks it's gonna be the other way around. Knowing Donghyuck, he would tease him forever and when they have kids around, it would be more tragic for Mark but it would be a lie if Mark says he never imagined that before. 

"So Donghyuck, are you ready to make a promise that we would stay together amidst everything?" Mark says, holding out his hand for Donghyuck which the latter gladly accepts and his other hand holding out the ring. Without giving any words, Donghyuck enthusiastically nods as a sign. With that Mark put the ring in his finger, leaning closer to the latter on his lap, and finally connected their lips again, this time sharing delicate and soft kisses. 

"Thank you for being a great boyfriend too, Mark Lee. I hope we can spend more time together as boyfriends, as husbands and as the daddies as well. Even though you're my daddy already" Donghyuck teases making Mark snorted at his comment. "That's so uncalled for," He replies, both laughing over that.


End file.
